especiesaliensfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:TejonMieleroXL777
¡Bienvenido! Hola TejonMieleroXL777. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Wiki Especiesaliens como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Wiki Especiesaliens" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Sarah Manley Cambio de nombre del wiki Hola, para cambiar el nombre del wiki es pedirlo en Especial:Contact.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 21:44 15 jun 2011 (UTC) hola puedo ayudar a tu wiki Ben alien supremo 001 19:54 16 jun 2011 (UTC) hola ya tu dime que son los destacado y ya a por cierto tu eres rolback de Kid vs kat wii fabulosoBen alien supremo 001 20:47 16 jun 2011 (UTC) hola yo tambien crre una wiki has jugado copatoon pues cree su wik visitala hagamos una alianza es esta http://es.copatoon.wikia.com visitalaBen alien supremo 001 22:28 17 jun 2011 (UTC) hola puedo ser administrador y para ser publicidad dile a rccoop que haga una alianza con kid vs kat ya que tu eres el administrador Ben alien supremo 001 22:44 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola TejoMielero vi que creaste esta wikia, y decidi ayudarte en lo que necesites, cualquier duda solo dimela! Yo soy tu padre--Em@il 22:49 19 jun 2011 (UTC) hola que casualidad se un poco italiano por que ha todo esta en español y una cosa usa un traductor de google y puedo ser administrador me gusat los alien de star wars y ben 10 Ben alien supremo 001 21:40 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Jejje Hoal pasaba a saludarte y a decirte que si quieres que agregue un contador de visitas como el que hay en la de Kid vs Kat, si tu respuesta es si, mandame un mensjae, si esno, no me contestes, para hacer esto necesito ser administrador..... 艾和色色哦哦佩 Necesitas ayuda? 23:07 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Por cierto acabo de crear una plantilla para lo de los planetas para usarlas has esto: Todos los campos aparte de "nombre" son opcionales. 艾和色色哦哦佩 Necesitas ayuda? 23:05 21 jun 2011 (UTC) hola estoy ayudando Ben alien supremo 001 23:50 23 jun 2011 (UTC) hola si ya la vi hola me ayudas con mi wikis son estas http://es.maxsteel.wikia.com http://es.copatoon.wikia.com http://es.boltlapelicula.wikia.com http://es.penguinsofmadagascar.wikia.com http://es.iceage.wikia.com http://es.pardereyes.wikia.com http://es.lospeleadoresdelabatallabakugan.wikia.com Ben alien supremo 001 00:22 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Momento esperado Creo que llegaste tarde amigo! ya todos los sabemos, tambien en la wikia.xD 艾和色色哦哦佩 Necesitas ayuda? 23:51 1 jul 2011 (UTC) :Puedes nombrar burócratas o administradores en este botón: Especial:PermisosUsuarios.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 19:10 2 jul 2011 (UTC) :Tan solo tu petición a escoger, yo no tengo poder aquí.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 19:15 2 jul 2011 (UTC) 1.- Primer paso.- ver paginas especiales 2. Segundo paso.- ver Niveles de acceso de usuarios 3. La mejor recomendación es tener solamente dos burócratas para trabajar por turnos, nombrando administradores para que vigilen y controlen el wiki contra vandalismos. 3. Si quieres nombrarme burócrata, yo hago por ti por ausencia por estudios o por trabajo, estoy en estos wikis todos los dias.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 20:53 3 jul 2011 (UTC) Re Minimo favor Listo, cualquier otra duda o inquietud, puedes contactarme 艾和色色哦哦佩 Necesitas ayuda? 20:52 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Lamentablemente no soy burocrata y no puedo hacerte este favor, pero puedo explicarte mejor #entra a http://es.especiesaliens.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:PermisosUsuarios #Colocas el nobmre del usuario al que queires nombrar administrador o burocrata #luego seleccioans el gargo #y luego al boton de guardar o grabar (como sea) 艾和色色哦哦佩 Necesitas ayuda? 21:23 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Tu ya eres burocrata y administrador, no necesitas cambiar de puesto, el tutorial que te di es para haer a otro usuario admin o burocrata.xD 艾和色色哦哦佩 Necesitas ayuda? 00:17 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Cuando un usuario crea una wiki, automaticamente se convierte en burocrata y administrador, y me gustaria ser burocrata .xDDD y seria bueno que ahora mismo!! 艾和色色哦哦佩 Necesitas ayuda? 00:52 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Listo.xD gracias tejonmielero y por cierto que bueno que aprendiste a hacerlo.xDDDD 艾和色色哦哦佩 Necesitas ayuda? 01:04 7 jul 2011 (UTC) hola hola puedes poner spotliht osea esas imagenes de la wiki como la de pokemon y Kid vs kat es cuando llega a cien articulos oye puedo ser administrador Nota si lo pones muchos usarios viene a la wiki Ben alien supremo 001 01:29 9 jul 2011 (UTC) hola ya voy a hacer el spoltlight que te pareceeste lema corto Mira exoticas especies largo TODO LOS PLANETAS,ESPECIESY NAVES EN UNA SOLA WIKI. hola que te pareces estas thumb hola lo siento no se puede pero aun a si sirve ah lo siento por de el contador me lo ha pasado peor descuida ese logros no importa Sabes lo que importa que u wiki cresca ,nosotro aremos una wiki grande junto rccoop ah puedo ser administradores que asi no funciona el spotlight Ben alien supremo 001 00:31 10 jul 2011 (UTC) hola puedo hacer administrador porque yo ayudaria mucho a esta wiki amigoBen alien supremo 001 00:40 10 jul 2011 (UTC) ¿Necesitáis ayuda? Hola TejonMieleroXL777 - tu nombre me gusta, es curioso jeje -, veo que os va bastante bien en el wiki, ¡y me alegro mucho! Soy uno de los miembros del Equipo comunitario de Wikia en español, y quería que supierais que si necesitáis cualquier cosa, podéis contactar con nosotros en la Central de Wikia en español, además de nosotros hay más usuarios allí que seguro querrán ayudar, así que si necesitáis cualquier cosa, ya sabéis dónde encontrarnos. ¡Mucha suerte con el wiki! Por cierto ¿qué opináis del rediseño del editor? ¿os gusta?--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 10:59 20 jul 2011 (UTC) hola ya puse el splotlight hace tiempo y voy a crear cosas de ben 10 estuve ausente lo siento pero tuve tareasBen alien supremo 001 17:15 23 jul 2011 (UTC) nota el splotlight llegara en un mes Ben alien supremo 001 17:15 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Lo siento Hola oye lo siento pero antes de crear los articulos los busque en el Wiki y bueno no me aparecian resultados, creo que ya existian los articulos pero con los nombres incorrectos, pero en fin te prometo que no volvera a suceder. -- 17:17 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola TejonMieleroXL777 quiero decirte si quieres si no pues no bueno que si puedo ser administrador bueno eso era todo adios Mega fan 15:20 25 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola amigo, esta bien lo hare, te queria agradecer porque me haz tenido confianza para realizar estas tareas, gracias amigo. -- 19:28 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola viste que cambie las letras por una imagen que dice AlienSpecies wiki asi se ve mejor o no bueno si no quieres lo puedo quitar bueno adios.Mega fan 02:18 29 jul 2011 (UTC) RE bueno voy al poder ase todo lo que pueda y espero ser aceptadoKike2604 23:13 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Edicion afortunada!!! Hola recibi la edicion afortunada que suerte no solo a sido alcansada por mi ah y olle ise una plantilla para los universos ve el Universo-666 y veras bueno adios. mi discusión Mega fan (Discusión) hola oie tejor me podi enseña que como se crea una galeriaKike2604 00:55 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola oye lo me lo dijiste como si estuvieras enojado lo de bloqueado es porque esta bloqueado la pagina para los que no tienen alguna cuenta en esta wikia y estan protejidas. Mega fan 23:40 6 ago 2011 (UTC)Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Mega fan (Discusión) adimitrador oie me podi ser adimitrador en esta wikia bueno espero tu repuesta kike 17:12 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Ok para cambiarle el colro al nick sigue este tutorial: http://es.rccoop.wikia.com/wiki/Nicks_de_Administradores_en_Color 艾和色色哦哦佩 Necesitas ayuda? 23:47 10 ago 2011 (UTC) porfavo 2 hola tejor oye me podi ase adimitrador ya que es querio ese puesto desde siempre kike 22:46 19 ago 2011 (UTC) Presiona CTRL + F5 y mira! tu nombre ya esta en otro color .xD 艾和色色哦哦佩 Necesitas ayuda? 00:48 20 ago 2011 (UTC) mundo magico oye el mundo magico no es un planeta ni tampoco especies yo te sugero borraro bueno como tu querari me avisarikike 17:43 23 ago 2011 (UTC) feliz cumple feliz cumpleaños que lo pase bienkike 18:51 26 ago 2011 (UTC) RE de nada amigo kike 18:28 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Feli cumple Feliz cumple Tejo que las estrellas de el universo te acompañe en tu cumpleaños Ben alien supremo 001 19:27 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Eee perdon por la demora, pero he estado muy ocupado, xD 艾和色色哦哦佩 Necesitas ayuda? 20:29 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Plantillas Bien ya termine una aqui te la dejo: 艾和色色哦哦佩 Necesitas ayuda? 20:31 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Ayudar Hola, como que yo no sé ayudar, si estoy ocupado trabajando con mis wikis que soy fundador, burócrata y administrador y para eso me nombraron para trabajar y no puedo hacer nada con otros wikis.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 16:25 7 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola me acaba de llegar la respuesta de rob boutilier te la dejo: RCCOOP I think we left it a mystery in the series if Cheeks was an actual alien, but this much is for sure: the other hamsters are NOT despues subire la imagen Att: 艾和色色哦哦佩 Necesitas ayuda? 00:34 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola amigo, hay no te preocupes no lo tome como regaño, tranquilo estoy bien y haré lo que me dijiste aunque sera un poquito complicado conseguir la imagen pero no te preocupes nada es imposible. att. Girlfrend De John Cena Re Haa voy a matar ami proveedor de Internet, pero en fin el que a veces no editen como en esta ultima semana es porque a veces los usuarios están muy ocupados, o tal vez no se sienten con muchas ideas para editar, es cuestión de hablar con ellos. att. Girlfrend de John cen a Hola si ya lo voy hacer Ben alien supremo 001 00:32 21 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Que quiere que cambie la protada quitando ya pero cual es elartículo destacado Ben alien supremo 001 19:28 21 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola si esta bien Ben alien supremo 001 18:36 24 sep 2011 (UTC) Bye Amigo Hola amigo bueno solo bine a despedirme, fue un placer conocerte te quiero mucho, te deseo lo mejor y espero que tu Wiki tenga éxito porque es muy buena, fuiste un gran amigo te voy a extrañar ADIÓS AMIGO. psd. porfas bloqueame att. GIRLFREND DE JOHN CENA gracias si, fue el 17, gracias si me fue bien ;) 艾和色色哦哦佩 Necesitas ayuda? 04:51 22 oct 2011 (UTC) aemm hola Emmm pero el huragok es una especie alien se que no existe pero es una especie ficticia como las de ben 10 star wars si si sabes o no Eod angel 22:11 30 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola TejonMileroXL777 veo que vas bien en tu wikia aunque yo no este diras ah pues no te necesito o importa pero tu sigue y no estado este tiempo porque estoy checando todas las wikias en todos los idiomas bueno adios. Mega fan 19:34 2 nov 2011 (UTC)thumb|Shockwave Re:Ayuda con este artículo Sí, cuenta con ello, también lo publicaré en es.starwars. Atentamente: --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:35 2 nov 2011 (UTC) Enlazar Hola Tejon puedo enlazar wikis osea es como decir digamos Cberton en ingles osea alianza con la wiki de epsecies alinigenas en ingles Ben alien supremo 001 16:54 3 nov 2011 (UTC) Re Chat ok no hay poblema que no pordari metete al chat otro dia chateamoskike26 16:55 3 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola te iva a preguntar tejon puedo crear articulos de planetas por ejemplo Sangheili esos podria poner su planeta natal umm bueno te lo pregunto adiosEod angel 17:37 9 nov 2011 (UTC) hola bueno el codigo de esa barra, estaba en MediaWiki:Wikia.js pero mis ediciones no aparecen en el historial lo unico que veo es que ben alien supremo lo modifico . no te preocupesi ntentare arreglarlo 艾和色色哦哦佩 Necesitas ayuda? 23:45 17 nov 2011 (UTC) Regalo Hola Tejon lo siento por estar inactivo ahora vuelvo toma un regalo para ponerte spolitghit Ya salio el Spolighit ya muchos usuario vendranBen alien supremo 001 00:17 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Tejon puedo hacer una plantilla de bienvendiaBen alien supremo 001 22:06 5 dic 2011 (UTC) RE Plantilla Ya hice de la bienvenida http://es.especiesaliens.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user Y para crear plantillas tienes que poner crear paginas pero pon Plantilla:cualquier cosa que vas a poner y listo o puedes ir a Ayuda wikia y te dice los pasos Ben alien supremo 001 21:00 6 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola tratare de ayudarte en tu wikiDiego Joaquín 23:37 6 dic 2011 (UTC) hola bueno lei tu mensaje, ya te acepte, y si he estado muy ausente porque he estado muy ocupado pero si necesitas algo pues solamente contactame, volvere lo mas pronto posible 艾和色色哦哦佩 Necesitas ayuda? 14:44 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola como estas te queria decir que me gusta mucho tu pagina y que te ayudare en todo lo que pueda quisiera pedirte que consideraras la opcion de que fuera un administrador Diego Joaquín 19:42 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Traducir Si necesitas traducir paginas del ingles, me encantaria ayudar, soy bastante bueno en eso, de cualquier tema o lo que sea Bauglir Zero 17:43 10 dic 2011 (UTC) ok, lo voy a hacer, y lo de gravisimo, de acuerdo. Bauglir Zero 19:35 10 dic 2011 (UTC) ok ya lo inicie Bauglir Zero 20:06 10 dic 2011 (UTC) favicon hola, ya he subido el favicon, abra que esperar a que aparesca el cambio, te aparecia archivo incorrecto, porque debe estar en formato .ico y debe ser de 16px X 16px 艾和色色哦哦佩 Necesitas ayuda? 19:58 12 dic 2011 (UTC) fondo wiki el fondo de la wikia, se coloco por mediawiki: sube el fondo como una imagen cualquiera, y en MediaWiki:Wikia.css cambia en la parte que aparece /* Fondo de imagen de Wiki Especies Alien */ cambia el link http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110629184036/especiesaliens/es/images/6/6c/Planetas.jpg por el link de la imagen nueva 艾和色色哦哦佩 Necesitas ayuda? 02:35 13 dic 2011 (UTC) Pregunta Es muy facil en historia, le das undo 'y despues publicar, las elimine porque eran totalmente (perdon por el termino) estupidas contribuciones, redundantes o salidas del tema o simplemente inutiles, cualquiera lo puede hacer desde historia de la pagina, cerca de donde dice prev que es para ver las ediciones antiguas, es solo que las ediciones eran de este tipo= Verton del universo ...., y en categorias decia el universo, o cosas asi, ademas creo que el invento una especie y la coloco (Leiker) Bauglir Zero 23:32 14 dic 2011 (UTC) De nada, siempre es un placer ayudar, Bauglir Zero 00:21 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Si le debe dar en regresar abajo de donde habla sobre facebook si esto esta cubriendo todo, entonces ingresa normalmente, y listo, soy el 2 en puntos de la wiki :D, ok si necesitas algo mas me preguntas, si no es claro te lo puedo explicar mejor Bauglir Zero 01:24 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Articulo Ok, perdón, de todas formas esta redirigido, ya que eso es lo que queria hacer, redirigir Elite a Sangheili pero me equivoque y quedo al reves (queria tener de titulo Sangheili pero coloque elite), lo siento Bauglir Zero 19:44 18 dic 2011 (UTC) Default Hola, Tejon, el administrador Mega fan, bloqueó a un usuario Default que no conoce. El usuario Default es un bot del Staff, desbloquear sino van a tener problemas.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 19:01 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Aviso urgente!! Hola hay un problema no se si yo o alguien mas dijo Csuarezllosa que un usuari que bloquearon es un bot del staff y dice que lo desbloque si van a tener problemas no se dice Default no se que paso mientras yo no estaba bueno chequalo es el ultimo mensaje que tengo bueno adios Mega fan 21:41 19 dic 2011 (UTC) :Hola, ya he chequeado los registros y resulto desbloqueado, vea usted mismo. Además la imagen personalizada de Alien Species Wiki es muy poco fuerte trata de rebajar un poco para los usuarios puedan verlos tranquilos, ya que ahora nosotros al parecer estamos usando lentes del personaje Georgi LaForge, un negro ciego del Star Trek.- Saludos.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ''' 18:26 20 dic 2011 (UTC) Hi espero que mi traduccion haya estado bien, en realidad strides es dificil de traducir, esa fue la unica traduccion fiel que logre, aunque se le podria llamar de mil otras formas con el significado connotativo de zancos, pero bueno, espero haber traducido bien, Bauglir Zero 03:27 27 dic 2011 (UTC) Articulo y Thedus Ok, gracias, lo hare, y voy a tratar de mejorar La Cosa dentro de algo de tiempo, me demore en hacerla mas de lo que pense porque tuve que releer el cuento, pero bueno, yo hago lo del planeta.Bauglir Zero 21:48 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Combi-stick Hola tejon, te pido el favor ya que tu puedes de fusionar Combistick de los Depredadores y Combi-stick, porque Benalien hizo una segunda pagina, del mismo instrumentos y es mejor, pero se supone que no deben haber dos, yo se que que eso tambien me sucede a mi, pero siguen separados, gperdon por llevarte los problemas, y los neofines serian anfibios realmente segun el libro, jaja, pero acuaticos va bien. Bauglir Zero 03:50 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Planeta, fan Estoy bastante seguro que es inventado, no es de ninguna historia, o nada, lo puedes borrar perfectamente, la sola palabra ni aparece en google, okBauglir Zero 21:12 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Raza del planeta Es también inventada, saco la imagen de una galeria de arte de uno de esos que dibujan monstruos y así, ya la revise, la puedes borrar tranquilamente, puedes buscar la imagen en google y ves. Bauglir Zero 21:51 11 ene 2012 (UTC) :( porque me quitate el puesto de adimitrador :( estaba ocupado con otra cosas por eso no es podio ayuda ere un buen amigo ¬¬ :@kike26 17:34 14 ene 2012 (UTC) ok lo que me molesto fue que no me avisara que me lo habia quitado por eso esa 3 cara pd:no me lo delvolvari si me meti para avisate que me retiro de esta wikikike26 20:45 14 ene 2012 (UTC) porque crei que no tengo experiencia para ser Adimitrador por eso me voy kike26 21:02 14 ene 2012 (UTC) Thranx Hecho amigo, ya lo corregi y le agrege lo demasBauglir Zero 02:38 17 feb 2012 (UTC), cualquier cosa.. Fondo transparente ya quite el fondo transparente, en cuanto al color de la letra de la caja de busqueda ya lo solucionare, y perdon por no estar casi, pero no es solo aqui .xDD luego te cuento 艾和色色哦哦佩 Necesitas ayuda? 16:13 17 feb 2012 (UTC) Firma Hola tejon!! pues asi es en cada wiki debes crear UsuarioTejonMieleroXL777/Firma y hay personalizar tu firma un ejemplo seria http://es.kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Lord_Dhaos/Firma http://es.pinguinosdemadagascar.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Lord_Dhaos/Firma http://es.tvcable.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Lord_Dhaos/Firma Saludos :) ダオス Necesitas ayuda? 22:32 25 mar 2012 (UTC) FAIL TYNPIC jajjajajja solo que la borraron del servidor, ya lo soluciono .xD ダオス Necesitas ayuda? 18:24 28 mar 2012 (UTC) Solucionado, saludos :D ダオス Necesitas ayuda? 18:28 28 mar 2012 (UTC) Regreso La verdad es que el estudio me consume ya mucho tiempo, al menos en estos meses, he tratado de aportar, pero me comprometi con alguien para ayudar otro proyecto en otra wiki, así que por cumplirle es casi lo unico que hago, pero cuando tenga tiempo seguro empiezo a revisar todo xD, nos leemos por ahi Bauglir Zero 21:25 29 mar 2012 (UTC) Listo Ok, te ire ayudando con todas esas paginas, lo que no se como traducir es spaceborn, creo que tendre que explicar su significado... Bauglir Zero 18:02 7 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola Tejon cuanto tiempo, estoy en el chat para que hablemos :p Bye ダオス Necesitas ayuda? 18:45 16 abr 2012 (UTC) Bueno creo que hablamos despues, debo irme ya, adios =S ダオス Necesitas ayuda? 19:04 16 abr 2012 (UTC) hola necesito habla contigo por el chatkike2604 17:23 3 may 2012 (UTC) Hola Ya llegamos a los 1000, es momento de pedir el spotlight.... y por cierto cuando hablamos? .xD hace mucho que no lo hacemos :/ ダオス Necesitas ayuda? 12:17 8 may 2012 (UTC) Inactivo Te vengo decir que estare inactivoalguno díakike2604 03:28 27 may 2012 (UTC) Porque Me bloqueaste mi perfil Armas Hola Miguel, solo se me ocurrio que deberiamos cambiar el nombre de la categoria armas alienigenas a simplemente armas, porque contiene muchas armas humanas, como las de Halo y asi. Bauglir Zero 18:11 5 jul 2012 (UTC) RE Como ya habras visto en la central, se esta llevando acabo una actualizacion al HTML 5, seguramente algo de esto tendra que ver con el problema, ah y seguramente habra que actualizar algunas plantillas y articulos por esto. ダオス Necesitas ayuda? 01:33 12 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola Migue, Ya estoy en el chat! Bauglir Zero (discusión) 17:40 14 jul 2012 (UTC) Abducción Hola Miguel, solo queria informarte que sere abducido por xenos hostiles a la humanidad mas o menos 10 dias, por lo cual no tendre conexión a internet durante ese tiempo ya que sere usado en experimentos para crear el hibrido perfecto. Bauglir Zero (discusión) 20:04 17 jul 2012 (UTC) Enlaces de la wiki English Hola Tejon he visto que has dado el enlace de la wiki inglesa a varios de los usuarios de la comunidad ya no lo vuelvas a dar por que manadare los Interwikis a esta wiki asi ya no sera necesario que des el enlace Los Interwikis son enlaces de la página en otros idioma Saludos Re.Interwiki No es necesario una plantilla Interlang cuando ya pones el enlace ya esta enlazado asi que no hace falta y sobre Bault lo borre por que es incesaria el blog si se que llego a las 10000 pero no tanto para crear un blog por que ya muchos usuarios ya lohan logrado en otras wikis14:20 6 nov 2013 (UTC)Seslowin (discusión) OYE Escuchame muy bien que te cuesta que termine en edtar en mis otras wiki como South Park o como TodoCine ¿TANTO TE CUESTA? EN FIN ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO NO ERE UN BUEN AMIGO UN AMIGO ESTIENDE A OTRO AMIGO BYESeslowin (discusión) 14:20 6 nov 2013 (UTC) Destacado Hola Tejon he estado inactivo estos días pero desde el 1 de febrero hasta mayo me actualizaré solo quiero decirte que ha mi regreso haré un página para lo destacado otra cosa inportante era sobre las galerías era cambiarlo a Categoría:Imagenes de aliens (un ejemplo) Atte:The War Knight:Feliz 2013 Retorno Hola Tejon te informo que ya estoy de regreso en esta wiki para este mes que me queda de vaca.Una pregunta en lugar de Galería:de Epsecies no debería ser mejor como lo que hace Sta Wars sobre :Categoría:Imagenes de PageName.Bueno solo te digo eso Saludos--Seslowin (discusión) 14:20 6 nov 2013 (UTC) hello :D I appreciate the effort you are doing here ^_ ^ try to keep up with deleted pages too :) Seslowin (discusión) 14:20 6 nov 2013 (UTC) SORRY sorry, I cant speak spanish :( but I just wanted to thank you for your effort with this wiki ^_ ^ Seslowin (discusión) 14:20 6 nov 2013 (UTC) Alianza Hola que tal soy el co-fundador de Wiki Falling Skies una wiki dedicada a la exitosa serie de television de TNT , ya que ambas wikis tienen tematicas similares pensaba que tal ves te interesaria aliar las wikis . Espero tu respuesta Seslowin (discusión) 14:20 6 nov 2013 (UTC) '''UNA PREGUNTA Perdona, pero necesitaba preguntarte algo: ¿Puedo añadir a Los Yautjas importantes? Ejemplo: Berserker (El Yautja jefe de la pelicula Predators), Wolf (El Yautja de AVP 2: Requiem), etc... thumb|184px|Este es Wolfthumb|left|174px|Este es Berserker SergioCastellanos (discusión) 20:12 4 ago 2014 (UTC) deberiamos estar en el chat ¿no? Hola ! buenos dias Tejon ! , soy nuevoen esta wiki y estoy marchando bien tu me ayudas y yo te ayudo! Gigan77 (discusión) 16:31 26 may 2015 (UTC)Gigan77Gigan77 (discusión) 16:31 26 may 2015 (UTC) RE: Nuevo diseño Hola Tejon no me olvidado de ti ni de esta wiki, solo que yo estuve ocupado tambien tanto en mi vida personal como en la Wiki. Me alegra que hayas retornado con respecto a colaborar el wiki lo haría con gusto pero tomare mi tiempo. PD: Estoy bien, además justo hoy me fui a ver Star Wars Episodio VII y supero mis expestactivas. Algun día en el chat podríamos reunirnos. The War Knight (discusión) 21:19 18 dic 2015 (UTC) No puedo editar. Hola! :) Tengo un pequeño problema, y es que no puedo editar. Usted podria ayudarme? "Leik714" Ya encontre la forma de editar. Hago click en constribuir y en editar esta pagina. El problema es que todavia no puedo crear un articulo Hola, te cuento sobre como no puedo editar. Si yo hago click en el boton de editar de la derecha se carga infinitamente. (Es decir se me pone a cargar pero nunca lo hace.) He esperado al menos un dia para ver si cara y no. Lo mismo si creo contenido. La unica forma que tengo de editar es hacer click en constribuir (Que esta en la derecha superior del articulo.) y poner en editar. Pero sin embargo yo quisiera crear contenido. Es decir, tengo buenas ideas, como por ejemplo, los Q Continuum de Star Trek y algunas especies de Doctor Who.